Unrequited Love
by sayuri-uzuki
Summary: Usagi was dying inside. In desperation, she screamed for help. Will Seiya be able to hear the message and save her from herself? REVISED!


**Unrequited Love by Sayuri Uzuki  
**

****REVISED**  
**

**Based on the Song:** "Ginga ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomi" (Unrequited Love a Station Apart in the Galaxy) and Seiya's Sailor Stars prologue and poem CD.

_In Loving Memory of Niiyama Shiho _

I'm a fan of Usagi/Mamoru's pair as you can see in my stories. Despite that, Seiya Kou is a very special character for me. So, when he asked: "Am I not good enough?", I would have said: "I'll give you a chance and here's your One-shot."

If you're not a fan of Usagi/Seiya's story, don't read it, ok? ^^

Let me know what you think of this one, please!

Ja ne, minna-san!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

_**USAGI POV**_

Sorrow, cold, pain, loneliness... All this combined in one small and fragile body.

I looked to the skyline filled by massive buildings adorning the whole city. Jumping from building to building, as Sailor Moon, I reached my destination. The particular room, was now dark without any movement inside. I needed to be there, couldn't explain why, but something inside me said, with certain, that I should do it. After all, that was the closest I could be... from him. Comfort, was imperative in that moment.

Looking inside the apartment, I realized many things were left behind. Many of them scattered on the floor, but others remained in place. I began wandering around the room when noticed something behind the couch, resting on the floor. My body, froze. A CD Cover saying: Odango. Took the cd and when opened, was a kind of letter inside. Looking around, a small stereo system was in the back of the room. I needed to heard what he left me.

Pressed 'Play' and the song started. Opening the paper, I began to read:

**In the brightly shining world of white  
With your wings spread out wide you are there  
But those wings are so black and heavy on you  
That you look like you're being crushed by your destiny**

_"All the living things in this universe have the brilliance of a star hidden inside their bodies... I met somebody with that brilliance shining with exceptional strengh, on this planet I've flowed to._

_Odango... I just call you that because I want to. My Odango."_

**I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it  
I would even throw away my life, all for you…  
When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you  
Always keep showing to me your smiling face**

_"Inviting you on dates, volunteering as your bodyguard, meeting with you for a crash course in softball... Taiki was shocked, and I said I care to much... I'm the type who acts immediately on my feelings, so I didn't think too deeply about it, but maybe Taiki's right... And I'm falling in love."_

**I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling  
I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission  
This surely is unrequited love a station apart in the galaxy**

_"Ever since we first met in the airport, I've surely had you on my mind. But is it that, as a soldier, I was charmed by the power you emit? Or is it that, carrying the heart of a boy, I was charmed by you..."_

**In the cool world of red  
I am the perfect soldier, and I am there**

_"All I can say is this. I love the light you're carrying! Got it? You're an extremely lucky, happy person to be cared for so much by this Seiya-sama."_

**But right here in front of me you appear  
All of a sudden my heart feels it's about to burst open**

_"Hey Odango, did you do your homework? There's nothing you can do about forgetting your eraser. You say you want to see a recording? Nope, no way, nobody's allowed in, except those involved... Oh, all right. But it's because you're special."_

**I came flowing here to the solar system, and you too are a princess  
One day I was bewitched by your smiling face**

_"Say Odango, I think there is surely a battle more painful than those up to now waiting for us. But at all times, I will be by your side, and I will help to protect you... I fell in love with you without realizing it..."_

**I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it  
I would even throw away my life, all for you…**

I fell on my knees. What could I do on that moment? I needed Seiya, there with me, it was all I could asked for... I couldn't take anymore! My heart was tore apart, dying slowly inside...

"SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA! I NEED YOU! Please..." That's what I yelled, while crying so hard.

And then, my body collapsed with all the anger I shot out... The few energy running in my veins, was gone... I was going to die but, in that moment, I really wanted to.

* * *

_**ON KINMOKU - NORMAL POV**_

Sailor Star Fighter was on her home planet resting after some practice, when a few words echoed in her head. Her eyes widened with shock.

"ODANGO!" She ran toward her Princess.

"Kakyuu, princess!" She stopped abruptly in front of Kinmoku's Princess while trying to regain her breath.

"Fighter?! What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Odango..." The only word Fighter could mutter.

"Fighter, please, calm down and tell me what's going on..." Kakyuu said with her hands resting on her Sailor shoulders, for comfort.

"Princess, I heard Odango, she called for me, she's in trouble, I can feel her energy fading, I need to see her, speak to her... Please! Don't make me beg you..."

"Fighter, I can't let you go. There's no danger threatning our planet, or the earth. She's struggling with herself and makes no sense letting you go just because she called you, you don't belong there..."

"You're not understanding... She's dying! I'll do whatever I need to... I resign to Fighter, to our duties, please, understand... She's everything for me! Don't make me stay away from her or I'll die."

"Fighter... How would you explain this to Taiki and Yaten?"

"I dunno. I can't face them. Just tell them what I told you and let me go... I'm sorry Princess but I know, deep inside, that you understand my feelings..."

"Yes I do and more than you'll ever know... I hoped that, with time, your feelings could change but now I can see they only got stronger. The wish will be granted. You're now Seiya Kou, permanently, without any powers. You'll be now teleported to Earth. Goodbye Fighter, I'll never forget you ..."

"Kakyuu... Thank you for everything, Princess... Please, tell the others that I'm sorry. With time, I hope they'll understand..."

Sailor Star Fighter, or rather, Seiya Kou, left Kinmoku forever...

* * *

_**ON EARTH - NORMAL POV**_

Seiya landed on earth and started to run desperately to the last place where he felt Usagi's energy, his old apartment. Upon entering the building, he realized how he missed his powers as Star Fighter. Without being able to jump to the window in mere seconds, the only chance was climbing up the stairs and break the door.

After a few attempts, he managed entering the apartment. Next priority: find her.

"Odango!"

In the living room he looked everywhere and saw the balcony window opened. _'She was definitely here.'_ Looking behind the couch, he saw a figure lying on the floor.

"Odango..."

Kneeling at her side, Seiya automatically embraced her, pulling her body into him. Moving away the hair from her eyes, he caressed her delicate face, already cold.

"Please, Usagi... Don't do this to me, I'm here... I can't live without you..."

Seiya couldn't hide his tears as they began falling on Usagi's face. On instinct, he kissed her gently, on the lips.

"Odango... Please, wake up for me."

_**USAGI POV**_

I felt a heat source in my body. _'So warm...'_ Was I dead? My eyes were closed and I heard a voice, far away... I knew that voice... Oh my god, Seiya?! I needed to open my eyes!...

_**NORMAL POV**_

In a boost of energy she opened her eyes very slowly... Her vision was blurred, unfocused, but gradually realized the figure ahead... Seiya.

"Odango... You're ok?! I heard you calling me! I don't know what happened but I'm here and this time for good."

"Seiya?... I'm dreaming or I'm dead?..." Seiya chuckled, caressing her cheeks with his finger.

"No... You're alive. Didn't you called me?" She lightly nodded her head. "So, I'm here, for good, as Seiya Kou."

"But-"

"Sssshhh stubborn Odango... You're not okay, we need to take care of you. I'm going to take you home."

"Wait... If I detransform, I'll lose the few energy I have in my body. Hold on me, I'll explain everything later."

"An excuse to grab me, Odango? I knew you couldn't resist me..." He teased her.

"Shut up, Seiya... Don't tease me!"

"I love you too, Odango!"

And they left to Usagi's apartment.

* * *

_**USAGI'S APARTMENT -NORMAL POV**_

"Wow, Odango... Nice apartment!" She tried to sit on the sofa but winced in pain.

"Easy there Odango, let me help you." Seiya helped her sit. "Wait here, I'm gonna make something warm for you to eat." He said while she returned to her original form, detransforming.

"I don't plan on going anywhere even if I could..." Usagi blushed while saying it and Seiya smiled kindly at her.

_**A MINUTES LATER**_

Seiya returned to the living room with a bowl of warm soup.

"Do you want me to feed you?" He asked suggestively.

"I know how to feed myself Seiya, I'm not a baby."

"But you're my baby, let me do it, I want to." Blushing furiously to his words, Usagi couldn't say anything but accept his suggestion.

After finishing the meal, he took the empty bowl to the kitchen and returned with a blanket. Covering her, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Usagi felt her cheeks becoming increasingly hot.

"Here, for warming you up."

"Thank you Seiya, for everything, for hearing me, for saving me... again."

"I said I'll be always here for you, didn't I? You must be tired, you need sleep. Where's your room?"

"In the hall, second door on the right." She tried to stand up.

"Don't." Without asking permission, he took her in his arms and walked to her room, lying her body on the bed. Snuggling her, he stood up to leave her but she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me Seiya, please." He smiled.

"As you wish, Princess." He laid down beside her, pulling her to his embrace. They have fallen asleep in each other's arms.

_**IN THE MORNING**_

Usagi was, surprisingly, the first to woke up. Upon opening her eyes slowly, she began remembering the previous night events. Recognizing the strong arms holding her, she raised the head slightly, relaxing the weight of the body on her elbows and stared at his face drawn in a peaceful sleep. An incredible feeling invaded her body, and she couldn't avoid it. Without thinking twice, she put herself a little above him, capturing his lips on hers. Magical. He wakened shocked, seeing her on top of him. It wasn't time for questions because he returned to Earth for this. Grebbing her waist, he pulled her body against him, kissing her back with all his passion. This turned out into a long making out session... They explored new feelings and discovered each other's bodies. The passion and chemistry was incredible and after several minutes the two, reluctantly, finished their hot session.

"Is this your way to give me a Good Morning?" He teased her, roaming his hand through her body.

"Any complaints?"

"None. I can get used to this, quickly." She smiled while he planted short kisses in her sweet face. "I don't know if I should ask but... you're feeling better?..."

"Don't play with me Seiya!" She gave him a light pat on the chest.

"Cause if you don't, we can work on that..." Winking at her.

"On a second thought, I guess I don't feel very well..." His eyes widened at her statement.

"Odango... I want this but, we need to talk first, ne?"

"Yeah... So what about breakfast first?"

_**IN THE KITCHEN**_

The table was set and they were facing each other in silence, enjoying the tasty breakfast. Seiya couldn't take anymore. He had to know.

"Odango... What happened to you? Where's Mamoru-san?"

Once Seiya asked the crucial question she feared most, eyes were filled with tears. However, she looked at him in the eyes and spoke.

"He died..." Usagi began with a trembling voice.

"But... How?!"

"In a car accident... We couldn't do anything, he died on impact... Our future died too in that day..."

"Odango..."

"A part of him is still with me..."

"Of cour-"

"I have a daughter Seiya..."

"Nani?!"

"ChibiUsa. Her name is ChibiUsa, she's one year old. She's adorable, you'll love her..."

"Odan-"

"Seiya, let me finish please... I was pregnant when Mamo-chan died, I thought I would lose her too, due to the pain I felt but, she was my reason to live and was born healthy, months later. I stayed in my parents house along those months and a few further, after my baby was born. Then, I decided to live on my own because I needed my space, for me and her, but... I couldn't get any better. I don't stand to be alone! I'm not strong enough..." Seiya got up and went near to Usagi, hugging her strong.

"Hey baby... I'm here and I'll to protect you till the end of my life, if you let me. I'll never leave you, never. I love you Odango."

"Oh Seiya... I love you too."

"So... where's Chibiusa? I want to meet her..." Giving her a reassuring smile.

"She's with my parents. How about picking her up, together?"

"I couldn't think of anything better." He grabbed her hand and they left the apartment.

* * *

_**2 YEARS LATER - NORMAL POV**_

Seiya, Usagi and ChibiUsa are now living together as a family. Though Seiya isn't ChibiUsa's biological father, for her, he's Seiya-daddy, mommy's husband, while her real father is in heaven. In her pink bedroom, on the nightstand, there's a photo of her father, Mamo-chan as her mother affectionately calls him. Every day, before bed, she kisses her daddy's photo and wishes him good night, looking up to the ceiling as if he could see or hear her.

"Mommy, mommy!" A pink-haired girl screams over the whole house.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Usagi replies while washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Where are my pink sandals?" she asks, already at the kitchen door.

"Oh baby, please ask daddy, mother needs to finish this before we can go to the park."

"Daddy, Daddy!"

Usagi smiles. Her daughter is so sweet, '_Mamo-chan would be so proud of her'_. She has her cheerful personality but also the intelligent and rational side of her father. She's the perfect blend.

Suddenly two strong arms embrace her waist, resting the two hands on top of her stomach, caressing it. His breath on her ear.

"My sweet Odango, do you need help?" She turns her head giving him a light kiss on the mouth.

"No, I'm almost done. ChibiUsa found her sandals?"

"Uh-uh." He turns her around, facing him. "How's my little one?" She smiles to him, resting her hand in her stomach.

"He's fine. Let's go to the park? ChibiUsa is so thrilled." She says leaving his arms.

"Wait."

"Sei-" He gives her a strong kiss, leaving Usagi completely dizzy. Carrying herself in the passion of her husband, she put her hands around his neck, responding with the same amount of love. However, a third element has something to say.

"Wha-" Seiya stop abruptly the kissing scene. _'Who's kicking me?!'_

"Oh Seiya the baby is kicking, you're feeling it?!" Usagi looks lovingly to her husband.

"Odango! Oh my god... He's kicking! Wow..." Seiya is completely overwhelmed by a turmoil of emotions.

"I know baby... I love you!"

"I love you too, my Odango."

_****THE END****_


End file.
